Garden Competition
This is a team PvP(Player vs. Player) competition game. The rules are as follows: 1.There are only 2 teams, each with a minimum and maximum of 3. 2.You can be any playable character. The only specific NPC(for now, at least) is Infi-Nut(referee(or whatever those people who make sure everything is fair ar called)). 3.Don't be cheap. 4. NO CLONES(Snow Pea...)! 5. Have freakin' fun! Competition 1 Condition: In-progress Map: Wallnut Hills(see map here: http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wallnut_Hills%7C Wallnut Hills) Gamemode: King of the Hill Team 1: -FlamingoPheonixFeathers(Phamango) -PvZFanatic(Snow Pea) -IdemSplix(Frozen Star) Team 2: -Kamikazechomper17(Chomper Pod) -WinterMagnet(Bamboom) -AzureAzulCrash(Pea Pod) The battle location favors both teams. A 25-meter and a 27-meter Hill are near to Team 1 while a 70-meter Mountain stays close to the other team. However, evenly distant from both teams is a 79-meter Mountain. Slightly towards team 1 in the top right corner is a 30-meter Hill. ROUND 1 Chomper Pod jums into action, dashing towards the tallest Hill with a head start being his nimble reaction. Pea Pod is woken by this sudden dash behind him and runs towards the close mountain. Phamingo spots a river leading to the 30-meter high hill and swims with skill and speed. She reaches the top of the hill at the same time as Chomper pod! Team 1 has 45 points while Team 2 has 60 points!!! ROUND 2 Snow Pea starts towards the hill where Phlamango and Chomper Pod are dueling to capture the great hill. Up there, Chomper Pod karate chops Phamango with his teeth! Snow Pea hides in a bush conveniently placed halfway up the Hill, waiting for a vanquish. Phlamango pounces to Chomper Pod's ear, yelling and effectively taking him down to 10% health at the cost of making them and Snow Pea(who got hit by Chomper Pod falling) to the bottom of the hill. Phlamango goes down to 70% health while Snow Pea is at to 10% health. Bamboom goes towards the Mountain at the middle of the area with his spikeballs ready. He launches them at Pea Pod, effectively knocking him off of the hill. Round 2 finished! Team 1 has 45 points and Team 2 has 60 points! ROUND 3 A Holo-Hill has spawned! It is in between the highest hill and the highest mountain. It is 39 meters tall! Phamango tiredly attempts to climb the mountain. She reaches 30 meters before needing a rest. Meanwhile, Chomper Pod mercy kills Snow Pea under his weight... BOOM! A cannon shoots' signaling Snow Pea's death. He will revive in 3 rounds. Also his team loses 10 points as a penalty(yes I can do that). Chomper Pod eats Snow Pea's body like a cannibal with his Count Chompula head and goes up to 55% health. Round over! Team 1 has 50 points and Team 2 has 45 points. ROUND 4 Frozen Star spins like a shrunken around the mountain behind Pea Pod and ambushes him with some frozen stars! Pea Pod is very negatively affected by this. In relitiation Pea Pod shoots a barrage of peas at Frozen Star. But in the end, Pea Pod was weakened too severely by Bamboom's clumsy mistake to hit him to survive a back attack... BOOM! A cannon shot represents Pea Pod's death. He will be revived in three turns and Team 2 loses 10 points. Phamango eventually regains enough strength to reach the top of the hill to claim more points for her team. However, also with his health regained, Chomper Pod starts climbing the mountain hungry for sap. Frozen Star tries to stop him by flying, but was soon shot down. She could hear Infi-nut's voice: "Obviously we don't allow flying in this type of competition." Frozen Star slowly runs toward the mountain where Phamango and Chomper Pod are. Round over! Team 1 has 80 points while Team 2 has 70 points! ROUND 5 Frozen Star finally makes it to the mountain, just as Chomper Pod gets in a perfect position to stealthily strike Phamango(AKA Phamango doesn't see him). Phamango gets suspicious of her quiet surroundings and Chomper Pod springs onto his next target! Phamango ragequits and the game has to stop. No one wins D: Competition 2 Condition: Waiting for players... Map: Fishy Lake Gamemode: Deathmatch Team 1: -Empty -Empty -Empty Team 2: -Empty -Empty -Empty Gamemodes King of the Hill: Every round, the height of the players of a team will be added to the current score. If there is a death, the team of the dead plant loses 10 points. If they can't pay that, that player is out of the game. Deathmatch: Simple; get the most kills in 50-100 rounds(randomly determined). Infinite lives for each member. YOLO: Last team standing wins. One life is all you got. War: Complex version of Deathmatch; there is a limited amount of ammo(for some reason) and a limited amount of lives for each team. Also, the maps are larger and you can find supply drops in stable but dangerous/protected areas. You win either by vanquishing the other team or getting the most kills before time is called(100-150 rounds) Category:RPGs Category:DragonFruit21